


换季 - 下

by daphneccc



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc





	换季 - 下

直到积雪化开，空气中不再弥漫着一股盐味，连苍树枝头都开出了花骨朵。吉恩在街上抽烟的时候裸露在外的一截指尖不再泛红了，迎面而来的风不再吹灭火光，他都没再见过尼诺。

吉恩没再刻意地去想这件事，无论他们之间多么曲折，又或者缘分已尽，这都是过去的事了。他像往常一样拉开科室的门，旁边几个女孩子聚拢在一块讨论下午该吃什么甜点；诺特倚在窗边上，一手捧着咖啡打电话，语气里满是宠溺，就连眼角细微的褶皱都带着一丝笑意，不难判断对面是谁。吉恩不参与八卦，但耳朵偏要与他作对，听者无罪，是说莫芙长官貌似在谈恋爱。

阿特利连忙问：“真的吗？真的吗？你怎么知道的！”

被她晃得半边胳膊都要断了的凯莉赶忙继续：“我昨晚看见的，她和一个男人看上去很亲昵地走在一起，进了一家高级餐厅！”

“呀！”阿特利脑袋灵光，“昨天是情人节啊！”

“所以说——”两个人双眼冒金光，“她真的谈恋爱啦！”

吉恩只从这段对话里拎出了几个关键词：莫芙、谈恋爱、情人节。他没法在办公室里抽烟，拿起了烟盒就要起身，想了半晌，又搁下把视线聚在电脑屏上了。

一个人要从生命里消失太过容易，这座城市那么大，楼影幢幢，到哪儿都是掩护。比如他以前曾经倾心的莫芙长官，那时的她明明冷冽执拗，对黑白是否分得那么清楚，甚至有一丁点儿恶劣的俏皮，把玩过一场吉恩的仲夏夜之梦。他承认，与她在烛光杯影下面对面时，他也是将真心剖出示于她的。可你看，十多年过去，吉恩没注意，她便成了别人怀里的雏鸟。

他看到自己的桌角上摆了一份巧克力，上面还有贺卡。伯劳瞧他发现了，这才告诉他。“这是我们一起送的友谊巧克力。副科长，情人节快乐。”

吉恩是不爱吃甜食的，他偏爱烟草，是嗜烟成性，即使是纯度高的黑巧克力他都毫无情面地拒绝了。只那么一次，他从夜里醒来，光着一双脚板踩在冰凉的地板上，煮热水的时候往窗外望下去，明亮的路灯一字排开，斑斑点点，有一盏闪了几下暗下去，犹如一颗星星寿命殆尽，从天空落下的模样。他倏地想吃点儿甜的，但自己不备，便在唯一亮着的厨房里翻箱倒柜，找到了萝塔喜欢的巧克力。他拆了一颗入口，嚼了一会儿，糖分泡得他牙酸，只好喝几口热水涮开入肚。直到他躺下，粘稠感还留在他喉咙，半间不界，唯一喜欢这玩意儿的人却和他断得清清楚楚，干干脆脆。

 

如果不是听见了女同事的八卦外加收了人家的巧克力，也许吉恩也不会想回到这里看一眼。他买烟的时候顺手带了一盒巧克力，买完以后才觉得傻气，却还是硬着头皮往这边走了。他忐忑过如果尼诺根本不在，如果真是如此，就当拿回家送给萝塔，从此把自作多情嚼碎了往肚子里咽，绝口不提了。

然而造化弄人，他在远处就停下了脚步，随后近乎本能地奔跑了起来。他站在十字路口前，风吹来都带花香，视线却停在了一抹熟悉的背影上。尼诺背对着他朝路边的摩托走去，他连只抽了两口的烟都不心疼了，扔在地上就往那边跑去。他不是没幻想过尼诺离开的那一天，甚至为此想出了好几种结局，却没有一场像他们一样。到头来，尼诺是真真切切地爱了他四十年，其心昭昭，日月可鉴。而他的爱也许只占了四分之一这件事，吉恩是现在才注意到的。

吉恩下意识地唤了他的名字，犹如那天帮他挡枪的尼诺喊他时一样，激昂澎湃，却带一丝胆怯。

那边显然也是少有地表露出一丝惊讶，尼诺本想说什么，吉恩却伸出一只手示意他安静，他便把跨在摩托上的半条腿缩了回来，乖乖地闭嘴等他平复呼吸。

“前面的十五年，我根本不知道你的存在。后面的十五年，我摸不清你对我的情感。”吉恩的语气比以往要高昂，他按耐不住激动，连手指都有些抖。“你说是我没察觉到你的视线也好，是我一直没关注你也罢。这十年——不，这四十年来，我一直以为自己是一个人挺过来的。无论是直视双亲的死亡、国家的政变、身世。”也许是终于理清了思绪，吉恩激动地都有些红了眼眶。他的双眼感到干涩，鼻头一酸，声音都有少许颤动。“但我发现我错了，如果没有你，没有你挡下的枪，没有你在法玛斯区救下我，也许现在站在这里的就不会是我了。”他想到了什么，笑自己。“没有你帮我挡酒了，我败给了宿醉。”

“你说你爱了我四十年，我还有三十年追平。”今时风掠得温柔，连夜色都撩人，吉恩惴惴地说着，连眼神都小心翼翼。“我们能等到那个时候吗？”

尼诺有情有义地等他说完，冲过去拥了他，摩托倒在路边他没去管，只是紧紧地，在繁华的街头灯红酒绿，不远处便利店的清脆的门铃声，行人的三言两语，此时此刻他却只能听见彼此犹如鼓面的心跳。“你永远都追不平的。”

“因为我不会停止爱你。”

 

公寓近三四个月没有打扫，所有裸露在空气中的家具都浮着一层薄薄的灰。他们刚进了门尼诺就把人摁在门上亲，鞋子七倒八歪地摆在玄关处。他的舌头富有攻击性地进攻吉恩的口腔，但还没等他发起攻势，吉恩自己就城门大开了。他们的唾液混在一块，齿贝被一一舔过，两条舌头交织在一起的同时，他们的手也都不闲着。他们一路从玄关亲到客厅，到餐桌上停下。尼诺就把人放在桌上与自己平视，一双手已经在娴熟地在吉恩身上游走。

他们放开彼此的唇，吉恩喘着粗气，尼诺去亲他的眼角：“自己脱。”

他便乖乖听话，制服大衣早在一路的亲吻被脱到地上，两只手从上面第一颗纽扣开始，有些急躁地，却始终不能如意地在解。与此同时，尼诺顺着慢慢松弛的领口下了嘴，在突起的一条明显的锁骨下方留下一个印，又从一侧的脖颈吻到耳后。吉恩伸手去解皮带，却被尼诺阻止，他一只手握住那块轻轻地搓揉，听见了吉恩从喉咙偶尔冒出的气喘音，仰着头，露出一截极其色情的喉结。透彻通红，诱人得似个苹果，上下推动。他继续手上的动作，能感觉到它逐渐清晰的轮廓，他也将上半身的战场转移到了胸前，对准其中一粒少女般纯情的粉，吸允了起来。

吉恩胸前自然一马平川，唯有那两颗乳尖激凸，捏在手里如刚出炉的小蛋糕，上面放了个新鲜的草莓。尼诺越是上下兼修，吉恩越是抑制不住自己的声音。他两只手握在尼诺肩上，快感在慢慢累积，仿佛他的唾液、手指、每一个动作都是带有毒性的，使他逐渐失去理智，变得躁动起来。

裤子也被脱下，卷在地上被尼诺用脚推到别处。隔着内裤吉恩阴茎的轮廓已经很明显了，布料都有些半透明，是被他分泌的液体打湿的。尼诺的手隔着细腻的布料不断抚摸，在挑逗中也脱去了自己的部分衣物。他终于将内裤也褪下，下体从内弹出，好一副光景。他的手这才真切地握住了那根性器，能感受到它的皮下血管不停地在他手心里跳动。同时他也不忘照顾上面，在胸前和锁骨，甚至是腰间都留下了明显的吻痕，红色的一点，是三天才会消去的那种。

他去拿润滑油的时候吉恩两只手撑在桌子上，凉意短暂地停留在他掌心，很快便温热起来。尼诺初次伸进一根手指的时候润滑油是凉的，吉恩条件反射地缩进了肌肉，后来才慢慢习惯。他们分开的这段时间都未纵欲，现在犹如处子，整个身体都为对方紧绷着。尼诺心细，只是慢慢推进，待他习惯了以后这才增加了一根手指。他在这狭小的甬道里扩张，模仿着性爱的动作抽插，在壁上摁压，慢慢帮助吉恩放松。直到三根手指都完全习惯后，他的后庭也慢慢湿润起来，尼诺这时候才往那一点上不怀好意地摁压。

“啊！别……”吉恩大腿根部抖动，前面的性器在往外流液体，高高耸立着。

尼诺缓慢地，一点点碾磨那个地方。“嗯？这里？”

“别这样……一直摁的话——”后面的字被激昂的气喘取代。

尼诺还是一直用手指挑逗那里，逐渐加大力度，吉恩的大腿根部抖得厉害，身体都不能保持平衡，只能靠尼诺另一只手捞着。他终于用力地挤压，吉恩就这样射了出来。他低哼一声，射出的精液白浊浓稠，星星点点地落在他胸前，一路滑落，打湿了他的耻毛。

“不行！等——”即使吉恩还处在高潮状态，尼诺就是看准这一点，抬起他一只腿就插了进去，一根没入。这时候是吉恩最脆弱的时候，他的浑身解数都成了一盘散沙，躺在桌上，两腿岔开，私处暴露在尼诺眼前。他握住他的一只膝盖，亲吻它，在上面留下一个表浅的牙印，抽插时每一下都捅在该捅的地方，原本锁紧的肌肉慢慢舒展开来，他们的结合也伴着漫漫水声，是润滑油和肠液的混合物。还没软一会儿，吉恩的下体又缓缓抬起了头，他在这番抽插中失去了语言，只能在激情中喊出只言片语，大多数时候都在为了身体本能的欲望而唤出诱人的声音。

尼诺拉住手臂将人拉起来，把旁边的凳子搬来，吉恩就顺势坐到了他腿上，这一下体内的性器往更深的地方插了过去，交合处也贴得更紧密。“不要……太深了……”尼诺只是吻他的眼角，生理眼泪也是咸的。“别怕，自己动一下。”

吉恩缓缓动着腰身，尼诺两只手抓住那只小巧的臀，很有耐心地让他毫无快感地上下抽动。直到吉恩熟悉了，他才开始发动起第二轮猛攻。他一只手托住吉恩的腰，一只手抓住他的臀，性器插得很深，吉恩叫得更是激昂。他又使坏地开始碾磨那一点，朝那最脆弱也最敏感的一点进攻，一点点攻陷了他的城防。吉恩体内的快感一点点堆积，他的身体软得仿佛能掐出水，立起的性器在自己和尼诺的腹部摩擦，这样前后夹击，他差不多也要到极限了。

“等——尼诺……我要……”

“一起。”尼诺在他耳边低语，更用力地在撞击在那一点上。

他们双双缴械，吉恩第二次射出的精液不那么浓了，透着一点儿亮，前面干掉的精液成了一层薄薄的壳，现在又被着温热的打湿。滴滴答答地挂在腹前。结束后的两个人都喘大粗气，吉恩金色的发丝贴在皮肤上，汗液顺着鬓角流至脖颈。他们都热腾腾地，这硕大的房间里只有两颗剧烈的心跳声，在涣散中，他们找到了彼此的眼睛，又双双闭上，亲吻地很纯情。

冬后春生，自然规律的铁则下，吉恩和尼诺心里也开出了名为珍惜的花。

 

 

fin.


End file.
